The present invention relates to metal deforming apparatus and in particular to an apparatus of this type which is suitable for purposes such as automobile repairs.
Thus, the present invention relates to a car chassis jack that can be utilized in rectifying, servicing and repair work on automobiles.
The apparatus of the invention includes a frame which is preferably mounted on wheels and which includes a rectifying table provided with body gripping means, a linkage mechanism being connected to the rectifying table for tilting and raising the latter, while a rectifying unit is provided, the latter having a rectifying beam system and a rectifying head.
Previously known rectifying or metal-deforming devices require an apparatus which is situated below floor level so that an automobile may be positioned over the apparatus. Also, there are known apparatus having wheels and capable of being pushed beneath an automobile with lifting of the automobile being provided by way of a special jack. However, these devices do not include the capability of adjusting the working height. In order to fix the automobile to the apparatus which is known slow tedious work is required because the gripping jaws have a plurality of bolts and securing thereof to the vehicle at the proper locations laterally and longitudinally of the vehicle requires operation of a large number of bolts.
Furthermore, with known apparatus of the above general type it is necessary to pull on an elongated member by way of a tightening jaw which has a bolt-tightening action. Also, there is known in the prior art apparatus wherein a rectifying beam is rotatably supported at a central part of a bench and is capable of being horizontally adjusted in a radial direction. Devices of this type have a serious drawback in that the rectifying movement is confined to radial directions. Moreover, there is a known apparatus wherein a pulling beam is fixed by bolts at various pulling angles. The known apparatus cannot provide pushing forces and the operations required with the known apparatus are slow and cumbersome.